Just five minutes
by Alucard's little sister
Summary: Sir Hellsing wishes for peace and quiet but will she get it. Please read and reveiw


Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing

Author's note: This is my first Fanfic. Warning! This story involves anger, arguing and assault with a tea cup and duct tape. It's short but it's funny. rated PG

Just five minutes

Sir Integra Hellsing sat down at her desk and started to get ready for the day when she noticed her book. She stared at it until Walter came in with the morning tea.

"Walter, I would like at lest five minutes to myself." she decided "To finish this book."

"Very well, Sir Integra." said Walter after setting the tea on Integra's desk. He gave her a bow and then quietly left the room.

Sir Hellsing started to read when to people came running up the basement stairs shouting. She could hear them as if they where in the same room.

"No! It's mine you can't use it you French freak!" whinnied the Police Girl A.K.A Seras Victoria

"But I need it! You never really use it anymore!" shouted Pip "It'z just for ze day!"

"Hands off its mine get your own!" shouted the Police Girl "Maybe you should just your hair! You little girly man!"

Sir Hellsing's left eye twitched a bit. All she wanted was some silence to read and drink her tea. _Hopefully this will be over quick_, thought Integra.

"Police Girl just let him use It." said Alucard "It's not like he's going to break it or anything."

"Oh, sure master take his side!" she whinnied "It's not fair!"

Integra couldn't take it anymore and slammed open her office door startling the three. "Look all I want is five minutes of silence is that too hard to ask!" she demanded "So I want you all to bloody shut up so I can relax!"

Alucard watched his Master go back into her office slamming the door shut. He looked at Seras Victoria then at Pip. "You guys got her mad." said Alucard like a child seeing someone get in trouble "That was stupid."

Integra sat down, drank some her tea and then started back to her reading. Less than a minute later she heard the three of them shouting again. She closed her book and put her hand into a fist. _Just five minutes! All I wanted was five minutes but can I get that! No, _she thought. Sir Hellsing grabbed her tea cup that still had some tea in it, walked out of her office and threw it at Alucard. The tea cup shattered on his head causing him to look up at her. "What did I say not just one minute ago?" she asked him

"Not to, oh," Alucard suddenly remembered what it was. "I'm sorry my master." he said and disappeared though the floor. Seras and Pip soon ran back down the stairs away from Sir Hellsing who looked like she was going to explode any second.

Sir Integra Hellsing once again sat down at her desk and started to read her book. Two minutes later she herd Police Girl and Pip arguing again. This time they were on the stairs to the basement. This time Integra's right eye twitched. "That's it!" she declared "I had all I can stand and I can stands no more!" She pulled out a pair of scissors then started looking though her drawers in her desk.

Alucard came though the wall. "Just to let you know I'm not a part of this," he notice how determined find something in her desk. Sir Hellsing was actually making the No life king nervous. "Master?" he asked "What are you doing?"

She didn't look up from the drawer she was looking in. "Alucard, can the Police Girl go though walls?" she asked him

_Well, this is a strange thing to ask me right now_, Alucard thought. "No," he said "She has no special powers, why do you ask?"

"Found it." Integra smiled an evil smile. She had a large roll of Duct tape in her hand. She grabbed the scissors and left Alucard all alone in the office. A couple of seconds later he heard the Police Girl scream

"I don't think I want to know what's going on." he said as he grabbed a packet of blood from his coat and started drinking it.

Sir Integra Hellsing came back into her office a minute later. Some of her hair was out of place which she quickly corrected. The calm look on her face made Alucard more nervous than when she was trying to find the duct tape. Integra opened her book after sitting down. "Finally, peace and quiet." she said

Alucard gave into his curiosity to see what happened. He went down into the basement and started looking. When Alucard found them he had to bit his lip to contain himself with no luck and he burst into laughter.

Sera Victoria and Pip were duct taped to the wall with their mouths taped as well. "_It's not funny Master_!" cried the Police Girl though her mind.

"Yes it is police girl." said Alucard. He walked into Sera Victoria's room and brought out a hair drier. He sat down again the other wall and looked at it. "To think is hole thing was about a stupid hair drier. Well, check this out." he plugged it in and started using it just to get the Police Girl mad and to get some of the tea out of his hair.

Sir Hellsing was able to get fifteen minutes to finish her book before going back to work. Alucard broke the hair drier after getting bored with it, making both Sera Victoria and Pip mad. Twenty minutes after the both of them were taped to the wall Walter carefully pealed them off wondering why they were there in the first place. He was outside during the whole thing.

The end


End file.
